Jen and Darthon The Video Game
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Jen and Darthon get a new video game will it rocket sky high or will it drop down low and get marketed out?
1. Chapter 1

Jen and Darthon the video game Chapter1: The Plan

Our first video game… It was a memorable moment, and it all started like this…

(They all sat around a table that said Sega)

Sonic: Alright guys, Sega has enough money to make a new video game series and they need a new character in it. (He said to everyone at the table)

Amy: How about Jen, she never had a video game series for herself before. (She says suggestively)

Sonic: Yeah, yeahhh that might work. (He says as they all stare at Jen)

Jen: Me, in my own video game!? (She yells enthusiastically)

Shadow: Yes Rose, maybe it is time for you to get with the program. (He says winking at Jen with one of his crocked smiles leave her breathless)

Tails: But we'll have to cut some of her powers or the gamers will be suspicious. (He says a matter of factly)

Knuckles: But we'll still need to show them strength.

Rouge: I don't know why I can't have my own game. (She says jealously)

Knuckles: It'll probably be about stealing jewels like my Master Emerald. (He says madly)

Rouge: Oh come on Knucky, you know I've got my eyes on something else. (She says winking at him)

Knuckles: S-Shut up! (He yells madly blushing)

Cream: But what will the game be about? (She asks politely)

Cheese: Chao, chao?

Sonic: We don't know yet…

Silver: But think of all the money that we'll get from her success; I mean no one can resist her. (He says smiling shyly at Jen)

Sonic: Hmm; let's all think about it. (He says as they all think)

Shadow: It can't be like Sonic 06. (He says as everyone agrees)

Tails: And it can't be like Sonic Heroes. (He says as everyone agrees)

Sonic: I think a lot of people liked Sonic Generations.

Shadow: But Jen has no history in games. (He remind Sonic)

Sonic: Oh, right… (He remembers)

Cream: Maybe something about her past? (She suggests)

Sonic: No, we've tried that and it had terrible graphics, bad reviews, and it was a terrible game. (He says as Shadow glares at him)

Shadow: Thanks a lot, faker. (He says sarcastically at Sonic)

Sonic: Maybe we should just think about it later, let's show her around the arcade, we'll think of something by then.(He says as they all get out of their seats and take a ride to the arcade)

Once we got to the arcade we saw many familiar faces, we saw Pokémon roaming around, Packman, Toads, Street Fighters, Call of Duty men, and many more until we ran into…

Eggman: Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic, and what's this? Jen the Hedgehog? (He says smirking at the pink hedgehog)

Sonic: Back off Egghead or we'll make you pay. (He says as they move closer to Jen; protecting her)

Eggman: Oh it won't be only me your handling. (He says as Bowser comes in from behind him)

Jen: Bowser. (She says growling)

Sonic: Wait you know him? (He asks curiously but not surprised since Jen was popular)

Bowser: Oh she knows many, isn't that right my Queen? (He says chuckling)

(Jen growls as someone comes up behind her)

?: I knew I'd find you here.

(Jen turns around and sees Darthon)

Jen: Darthon?

Darthon: Yes, and if I were you two; I would back off. (He glares at Eggman and Bowser, showing his fangs as his tentacles comes out of his back)

Eggman: Fine, fine; but next time don't think you can't get away so easily. (He says as they both walk away)

Darthon: I'll see you around; don't get into too much trouble. (He says chuckling as he turns to leave but Jen grabs his wrist)

Jen: Maybe… (She says as Darthon Stares at her)

Jen: You can be in my game? (She asks him with a begging look)

Darthon: Sure; but it has to be about killing… and me feeding off of humans. (He says licking his lips and smirking evilly)

Sonic: Uh… I don't think Sega would allow that kind of ga-

Shadow: Mines was violent.

Silver: Yeah, but do you see yourself having a sequel to that terrible game. (He says under his breath)

Shadow: What did you say Silver? (He says glaring at Silver)

Silver: Nothing, nothing. (He says quickly and frightened)

Sonic: Uh… let's just show them around the arcade. (He says as they then show them around the arcade)

Later…

Sonic: And our final stop is… (He says as they all look up)

Darthon: Brawl? (He asks curiously)

Sonic: Yeah Super Smash Bros. Brawl; a lot of kids play it. (He says as someone comes out)

?: Mama mia if it isn't Sonic de Hedgehog.

Sonic: Mario. (He says glaring at Mario)

Darthon: What's their problem? (He asks curiously)

Jen: A video game rivalry; Sega vs. Nintendo, they hate each other. (She says softly)

(Mario looks towards her)

Mario: Jen? (He looks at her curiously)

Jen: Oh no. (She says as Mario comes towards her smiling)

Mario: We'vea missed you. (He says hugging her, this made Darthon growl)

Mario: Who'sa that guy? (He says glaring at Darthon)

Darthon: I'm Darthon, Darthon the Hedgehog, now… get your hands off of my wife! (He yells showing his fangs at him)

(Mario backs off)

Mario: You… gotta married!? (He asks in shock)

Shadow: Yes; now if you won't mind, we'll like it if you backed off. (He says growling)

Mario: Alright, alright mama mia, but we woulda really like for you to ajoin brawl. (He says staring at Jen)

Jen: Sure… (She says then glances over to the jealous Darthon)

Jen: If Darthon can join.

Mario: Then it'sa deal. (He says happily)

Sonic: Guys, we got to go. (He says impatiently)

Tails: Yeah; we still need to get your guys game set. (He says to Jen and Darthon)

Jen: Ok, let's go. (She says leaving with the others)

Mario: Don'ta worry Jen, we'll getta you back to Nintendo's sidea. (He says to himself watching her leave)

Later…

Sonic: Ok; you guys got ideas? (He asks everyone)

Amy: Romance.

Shadow: Mystery.

Knuckles: Action!

Silver: Adventure!

Rouge: Dark.

Darthon: Lots of blood and cursing.

Cream: About the past?

Jen: All of these sound good to me.

Sonic: Then it's settled. (He says and getting up and walks over to the phone)

Sonic: Let me just settle it with Sega. (He says calling Sega as they all eves drop)

30 minutes later…

Sonic: Yeah… Uh huh… See ya. (He says and hangs up the phone and turns around to face everyone)

Sonic: Guys… We've got ourselves a new game.

How's it going people? This was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen and Darthon the Video game Chapter 2: We'd be Brawlin'

(A bunch of kids were lined up to Super Smash Bros. machines because rumor had it that two new powerful hedgehog's appeared in the game)

(There were two gamers that were just brawling this game; they defeated every hard boss to extreme even through intense modes, no one can beat them; it was like they were the true Jen and Darthon themselves)

Jen: Ok hunny Ri Ri; let's kick Mario's ass! (She yells over to the 13 year old boy standing next to her)

Rile: Yeah Jen baby; for SEGA! Let's kick this bitch's ass, Darthon! (He yells as he moves Darthon towards Mario and hits him with continuous amounts of combos)

(As Rilee's girlfriend, Jen grabbed a smash ball and Jen turned super)

Jen: Back off Rilee; this bitch is mine. (She says and moves towards Mario and quickly almost instinctively presses a button making Jen pull out her scythe and slashes Mario with various amount of combos)

(Kids in the background scream and cheer "Finish him")

(Jen knew a move that can transfer some of her smash ball energy over to a friend, so she pushed a button and makes Jen transfer some of her energy to Darthon)

Jen: Ok Rilee let's do this. (She says looking over to Rilee as he nods)

(Jen and Darthon screech and combine their powers together and obliterate Mario)

(The kids cheer "Jen and Rilee" continuous amount of times)

Jen: We did it hunny. (She says hugging Rilee)

Rilee: Fuck yeah! Come here Jen baby. (He says then kisses her)

Manager: Alright kids; its closing time. (He says and all the kids follow after Jen and Rilee, telling them how awesome they are)

Manager: Ah kids.

In the game world…

Maria: You two did a' good. (He says with a patch on his head)

Darthon: you did perfect baby. (He says kissing Jen)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: you sound just like that kid Rilee. (She says giggling)

Darthon: We'll that boy has good taste in words, like myself. (He says pulling Jen closer)

(Mario grew with rage)

Mario: Arighta'; getta' out! (He yells at Darthon and Jen grabs Darthon's hand and walks out with him)

Luigi: what'sa matter Mario? (He says putting a hand on Mario's shoulder)

Mario: I stilla' love her…

In the Game Central…

Sonic: You did great out there you two; Sega is getting more popular, how are you two good in racing; we'll I know Jen is perfect, but how about you Darthon? (He asks looking at Darthon)

Darthon: I drive a truck so… I drive perfectly. (He gloats)

Sonic: Good; I'll see you two on the tracks tomorrow. (He says to them and runs off)

Jen: Wanna practice on the tracks and have a little race?

Darthon: You're on Jen, baby!

What will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon the video game... H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


End file.
